


Home to You

by type_here



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Ridiculously tooth-rotting holidays fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: It was already early December by Earth Regular Time.  While the concept of snow wasn’t or holidays were something only the rich people of Uptown knew, Christmas was definitely around the corner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For badassnephilim on tumblr. Almost got named "Snow place like home" because of badskeletonpuns, so thank you for that. :D

Juno was puttering around the office, poking at old files and filling the inevitable amount of paperwork the job entailed. It was a thing he usually did when he didn’t want to head back home, and God knows it was the last thing he wanted to do as of late. 

It was already early December by Earth Regular Time. While the concept of snow or holidays vacations were something only the rich people of Uptown knew, Christmas was definitely around the corner. God knows why they loved the icy version of a dust storm so much, probably because they could flaunt their state of the art water generator. 

With all the cheesy music, fake joy and so much decoration you could be sure to inhale some glitter at some point during the day, it was just hard to take a step out nowadays.

Juno hated it. 

It wasn’t so much all the decor that was annoying him to no end though. Neither it was the amount of petty and not so petty theft of carefully wrapped packages. That last one actually brought some job in, which wasn’t so bad. No, it was more all the cheesy couples and cute little families cooing at shops windows about things they wanted but didn’t really need that kinda got to him. It got him thinking about what could have been and what ifs and why nots and it was a path he didn’t really like to go on.

At least the office offered some respite of all that. Rita was fielding phone calls and chatting away and it was somehow a much better noise than whatever was outside. Office wouldn’t be closing for another couple of hours and then he-

“Mister Steeeeeeeel! Would you mind taking a turn to go pick some coffee?!? I know I usually do it but I just got a phone call and it seem to be important but it’s also about to be our usual coffee time and I know you don’t like to miss it that much, it’s just that if I’m taking notes about all this it’s gonna take a while and I also don’t want to miss the start of the Return to Jupiter Moon marathon Franny would be so annoyed if I miss it because I’m supposed to listen to it with her over the group cast and otherwise she’ll spoil me everything.”

Juno shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Your usual?” He will totally let go of the fact that she was watching streams on the job. Again. He was just happy that she was just that good at her job and she could handle him at his worst. 

Rita nodded vigorously. “Thank you Boss! I’ll make it up to you!” 

He couldn’t help the tiniest of small smile at this. Rita, as ditsy and loud as she could be, was definitely a good egg. Maybe he should pick her up something more than a coffee. Well, for now he grabbed his coat and headed out.

Rita watched him go and waited a moment before she picked up the phone again.  
“I don’t know how long we have to talk about it, but I can definitely help you with that plan of yours, if you think it’ll work.” she said to the person at the other end of the line.

There was a silence of about five seconds.

“Oh. OH! And we could do- Yes! Oh and while I think about it, I know it was probably your only contact point but… yeah exactly.”

The conversation kept going for a moment and Rita couldn’t help the huge grin off her face. Oh, this is gonna be sooooo good!

***

“Do I really have to come?” Juno grumped, being rather equal to himself. He head was resting atop his arms and he looked like death warmed over. Felt like it too, to be honest. It was Christmas’ Eve and he may or may not have fallen asleep at his desk and Rita may or may not annoy him by actually being here instead of being at home for God knows what party she was planning. 

“I insist that you come over Boss. It doesn’t need to be long, but you really need to get out of this place or of your apartment! It’s the third time I catch you falling asleep at your desk this week alone and I can’t believe it’s good for you. “ she said, handing him a bag. “ beside I picked this up for you.” 

It was clothes. Something from his place that actually looked decent. There was also some articles of toiletry tossed in the bag.

“How did you get the key to my place?” 

“Jacket pockets.” she pointed at the trench coat on a hook by the main entrance. “ You were so out of it, you didn’t hear a thing. Seriously boss, should keep your keys closer. Never know who might pop around.” 

Juno didn’t reply to that He propped his elbow up and leaned his head in his right hand. The index and middle finger of his left hand were resting on his lower lip. No you never know who might decide to steal a kiss and your keys at the same time. Okay, okay… Better not think about Nureyev too hard, it was a slippery slope he didn’t want to fall for again.

“ Okay, fine. I’ll come. I’ll even take care of baking cookies if you want.” 

Rita made a ridiculously happy noise at the mention of cookies.

He grabbed the bag and went to the office bathroom. Wouldn’t be the best but at least he could make himself a bit more presentable. She really did think things through. The choice of clothes wasn’t too bad either, although... Never expected anyone to dig the sole pair of rather form fitting pants he had out of his closet but it will work.

He emerge about fifteen minutes later, still looking tired as all hell for having slept at his desk, but also looking and feeling a whole lot better from the small amount of self care. He grabbed his jacket and walked toward the entrance.

“So, are you coming? Probably will need to stop for some things on the way. “ 

***

Juno was glad that he could spend most of his time so far in the kitchen making sure cookies didn’t overbake. It was way better here in the relative quietness of the kitchen than in the noisy dining room where was most of the guests. 

He just got the last batch out of the oven when the doorbell rang. Once, then twice, then a third time. Juno sighed and quickly cleaned his hands off on a towel. Clearly Rita was busy hosting the party but augh… he went to open the door.

“May I offer this gift to our host?” 

Juno froze. He could recognize that smell a miles away with his eye closed. The onslaught of memories it brought back bursted forth before he even recognized the silhouette and it made him reach for the nearest wall in shock. He shook his head in disbelief and gingerly picked the bag. 

He walked in the living room and drop it on the coffee table. He didn’t sit down yet. Peter walked in shortly after setting his coat on a hook by the entrance door. He looked gorgeous, as always. Of course he did, that wouldn’t never change, would it? 

“ You…You said that you’d go alone, that it would be that, that you could never come back! Why the hell are you here?”

“ Because dear Juno, even though you are the one who left me behind this time around, I couldn't stay away from you. I just couldn't. And by what I heard from Rita, you are not faring any better.”

Juno wrapped his arms around his chest. “I’m fine.” he grumbled out. 

They stared at each other in silence. They could both hear laughter coming from the dining room. Juno’s expression slowly went from angry to sad and ashamed. “ You were not supposed to come back…” he muttered mostly to himself.

“But here I am because I lo-” 

“You’re a fool and so am I and you know this as much as I do and you- We’ll- It’s just gonna end up hurting the both of us. “

“Yes I am aware of this, but Juno, please. You deserve to be happy. I don’t know what goes through your mind, I don’t know what you saw way back then, but I do know you deserve to be happy for a while. And I know I made you happy that night, didn’t I?” 

Juno looked up. Peter had such an hopeful expression, he couldn’t help but feel drawn in again. He was always drawn in, wasn’t he? Peter was like the small hopeful light in the darkest night of those winter nights from those old Earth stories and Juno … Juno was just incredibly drawn to that warmth, to that hope. He didn’t let his mind dwell on things too much, he just took a deep breath and threw himself at Peter, hugging him as hard as he could. 

It felt like coming home, like the puzzle pieces of his heart clicked into place. He wondered why he was so scared of this when it felt so right.

“Missed this.” he said, just resting his head on Peter’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

“And I missed you too Juno. We will have much to discuss, I mean I’m still a little mad and disappointed at you for leaving like that but… Right now it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad to be here. ”

“Just glad you’re here too. “

They both sat down on the couch and Juno leaning against Peter as close as he could. 

“You and Rita totally planned this, didn’t you?” Juno piped in after minutes of silence.

Peter only laughed at this and kissed the top of Juno’s head.

“Unh, I thought so.” he added with a smile. 

Rita smiled when way later that evening she found them both asleep, the picture of contentment.


End file.
